BOOK
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: NURUFUFUFUFU! FIC INI RESMI DIDISCONTINUEDKAN! Sebuah buku misterius yang membawa kesialan bagi Kaito, siswa yang sebentar lagi lulus dan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Kesialannya masih ditambah dengan kemunculan makhluk aneh bernama Miku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? A collaboration fanfic with CakeDoS! RnR, please
1. Chapter 1

**BOOK**

.

.

.

**FANFIC COLABORATION WITH ****CAKEDOS-SAN****!**

**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID © YAMAHA CORP., CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, AH SOFTWARE, ETC.!**

**ENJOY!~**

**PROLOGUE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P**emuda berambut biru itu berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan santai setelah turun dari bis.

Ini musim panas dan dia santai-santai saja dengan kaos hitam yang dilapis dengan kemeja biru dan lehernya dilit oleh selembar syal biru tua kesayangannya. Telinganya disumpal dengan earphone berwarna putih dan music player-nya berada aman dalam saku celana jeans-nya. Tas ransel hitamnya terlihat menggembung, seperti bocah mau camping.

Kalian salah besar jika mengira pemuda ini mau main ke suatu tempat untuk berlibur! Kalian salah besar!

Dia sudah kelas tiga SMA dan beberapa bulan lagi dia akan lulus dari tempat yang sudah dia pakai untuk menghabiskan sebagian waktu masa mudanya.

Otomatis, di musim sepanas ini, dimana orang lain sedang berlibur dan bersantai atau bermain ke suatu tempat maka dia sedang ada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya untuk mendapatkan kelas tambahan.

Bukan dia yang mau tapi sekolahnya yang memaksa. Resiko jadi murid yang prestasinya biasa-biasa aja. Puk puk.

Sebut saja, makhluk yang di dominasi oleh warna biru itu bernama Shion Kaito. Panggilannya Kaito atau lebih sering BaKaito.

Kaito menghela nafas untuk pertama kalinya sejak turun dari bis dan mendumel nggak jelas. Astaga, dia menginginkan libur. Seminggu saja. Masalah ujian untuk masuk universitas tak cuma dipertaruhkan di kelas tambahan musim panas, 'kan?

Saat dia menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya tiba-tiba sebuah buku yang ukurannya lumayan besar jatuh di depan kakinya dan dia jadi tersandung karenanya.

"BUKU SIALAN! PUNYA SIAPA SIH?! KEBANGETAN BENER MAKHLUK YANG NARUH BUKU INI DISINI! MAU NGEGANTIIN POSISI POLISI TIDUR APA?!"

Kaito mengumpat dan dia membuang buku itu ke sembarang arah dan kembali berjalan dengan bersungut-sungut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan dan suara jatuh berdebum yang keras.

Mau tak mau, Kaito, dengan jiwa kepalawanannya, berlari balik dan mengambil buku tersebut. Dia menghiraukan rintihan perih orang yang terjatuh dari sepedanya tersebut.

"Duh, ini buku udah bikin dua orang celaka. Mendingan gue simpen dulu deh." Putus Kaito bijaksana. Dia melangkah pergi dan pria yang terjatuh itu diacuhkannya. Entah nggak peka atau nggak mau tahu, nggak ada bedanya. Padahal kaki bagian dalam pria itu sudah sobek terkena gigi roda sepeda tersebut.

"Eits, tunggu dulu," Kaito memutar tumitnya. Masih bermonolog dengan ekspresi super-hero yang masih newbie.

Pria itu memandang Kaito berbinar, berharap akan ditolong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirene polisi dan pria itu terlihat panic.

"Ngapain gue nyimpen buku ini mending gue buang." Kaito berbalik lagi menuju jalan ke sekolahnya dan melemparkan buku itu ke belakangnya. Buku itu mendarat di kepala pria itu.

"Stop disitu, anak muda!" teriak suara bass pria paruh baya berseragam polisi sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah Kaito.

Kaito berhenti dan berbalik. Pria barusan, pria yang diacuhkannya sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Dia kembali dan mengambil buku itu. "Ah, selamat saing, Pak. Siang ini cukup panas, 'ya?" Kaito berbasa-basi. "Ah, apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa pria ini ditembak?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau pasti ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki ini, 'kan?!"

"E-eh?"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Kaito ditarik ke belakang punggungnya dan pergelangan tangannya di borgol. Buku di tangannya diambil dan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah plastic zip-lock. "APA MAKSUDNYA INI?! OI, LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TUTUP MULUT!" pria berseragam polisi itu menampar Kaito. "JELASKAN SAJA SEGALANYA DI RUANG INTEROGRASI!"

Kaito dimasukkan ke dalam mobil polisi dan pria yang nampaknya sudah meninggal itu di masukkan ke dalam kantung jenazah berwarna kuning dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil ambulance.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor polisi, Kaito digiring—Kaito tentu meronta-ronta—ke dalam ruang interograsi dan dia didudukkan di atas sebuah kursi lipat yang berkarat. Penerangan di ruangan itu cukup terang, tidak seperti yang biasa diperlihatkan difilm-film.

Seorang petugas keplosian berambut keabuan dengan bola mata merah, masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan beberapa buah map.

"Selamat siang, nak." Ucap pria itu. Kaito diam.

"Heh, setidaknya beritahu aku alasan kenapa aku dibawa ke ruangan ini, orang tua!" balas Kaito kasar.

"Jangan begitu," ucap pria itu santai. "Aku Honne Dell. Hari ini aku akan melemparmu beberapa pertanyaan mudah. Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya dengan jujur, mengerti?"

Kaito mendecih.

"Kamu sudah berapa kali begal orang?" tanya Dell kalem sambil menatap sepasang iris samudera Kaito tajam.

"HAH? BEGAL?" pekik Kaito tak bisa menutupi kekagetannya. "Pak, mana bisa saya bisa begal orang sementara saya sendiri udah dibegal sama tugas-tugas dan ujian dari sekolah dan tempat les. Anda mabuk, 'ya?"

TWITCH!

Sebuah perempatan muncul di sudut kening Dell.

Dell nggak terima dikatain sama anak SMA, tak bisa menahan amarah dan tanpa sengaja meluncurkann sebuah tinju ke pipi Kaito.

Dell mengeluarkan buku yang sudah membuatnya tertarik ke masalah tak masuk akal ini dan membantingnya ke atas meja. Dell lari ke sudut ruangan, mengambil obat nyamuk semprot dan menyemprotkannya ke seluruh permukaan buku sampai Kaito terbatuk-batuk karena bau obat nyamuk tersebut.

Dell mengeluarkan korek zippo dan mendekatkannya ke buku itu dan—

-BUSHHH!

Buku itu langsung terbakar.

Kaito yang kaget, terjungkal ke belakang dan kepalanya segera menabrak sandaran kursi.

"INI BUKU SEKOLAHMU, 'KAN?! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU, BODOH!"

Kaito penasaran, bagaimana pria temperamental seperti Dell bisa jadi anggota kepolisian?

"Pak, Anda jangan main-main dengan buku itu seharusnya." Ucap Kaito disela-sela ringisannya. "Buku itu bisa membawa sial, lhoo…"

"Hah, jangan main-main kamu, 'ya!?"

"Buku itu milik Amaterasu, dewi matahari." Ucap Kaito tiba-tiba. Dia sendiri tidak sadar jika dia baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat yang sarat dengan aura chuunibyou itu.

BUGH!

"JANGAN BERCANDA KAMU!" teriak Dell. Sekarang Kaito ragu, apa Dell benar-benar polisi sungguhan?

"Iya sudah, kalau tidak percaya," balas Kaito cuek

"Atas dasar apa kamu mengatakan kalau buku ini punya Dewi Amaterasu?" tanya Dell, terdengar ketakutan. Mampus lo! Buku keramat main bakar aja!

"Nggak tahu."

Lagi dengan ekspresi sedatar layar televisi flat dan nada nggak peduli andalannya, Kaito menjawab, nggak tahu malu.

Dell mengangkat meja di depannya dan hampir saja melemparnya ke wajah Kaito kalau saja seorang petugas kepolisian berambut hitam tidak datang.

. Seorang petugas muncul lagi dan menarik keluar Kaito dari ruangan itu.

Petugas itu membungkuk 90 derajat kearah Kaito . "Maaf, kami sudah menangkap orang yang salah. Maafkan kami."

Kaito melongo. Salah tangkap orang?

Woi, dia udah dua kali dikasih bogem di ruangan itu, digiring kayak teroris, dan sempat dii borgol!

Orang ini tidak bisa dimaaf—

Kaito menghela nafas…

—Orang sabar lulus ujian—

"Haa, iya, Pak. Nggak apa-apa kok," Kaito tersenyum sok ikhlas. Dalam hati, juju raja, Kaito bener-bener pengen gampar polisi bernama Dell tadi. "Lain kali,jangan salah tangkap orang lagi, 'ya."

Masih dengan senyum yang bisa membuat petugas di depannya berubah haluan menjadi homo. Kaito nyelonong kabur dari kantor polisi, meninggalkan Dell yang gantian diinterograsi oleh atasannya dan petugas yang barusan menarik Kaito mencoba mengembalikan jalan pikirannya.

Kaito keluar dari kantor kepolisian tersebut dan melihat jam tangannya. "Sial, udah telat dua jam."

Sekolahnya hanya beda 4 blok. Jalan kaki 10 menit juga nyampe. Dia masih bisa masuk ke dalam kelas tambahannya meskipun dia sudah ketinggalan mata pelajaran matematika aljabarnya.

Dengan langkah pasti, Kaito berjalan menuju sekolahnya dan ketika dia sampai disana, gerbangnya ditutup dan digembok.

Kaito gondok.

Dia sial sekali hari ini. Padahal baru empat jam bangun.

Dia memutuskan untuk nongkrong di sebuah café sambil baca manga dan nyuri Wi-FI dengan NetCut daripada pulang. Kalau pulang, disangka bolos entar terus ditanyain macem-macem. Menyebalkan.

Pagi harinya….

[Ohayou~ Ouji-sama~]

Alarm ponsel Kaito meneriakkan sebuah desah menggoda iman dari sebuah karakter anime favoritenya tapi jauh sebelum alarm itu berbunyi, Kaito sudah bangun duluan, dia bangun kepagian gara-gara dia ingat kalau pagi ini anime favoritenya bakalan update. Tenang ini hari Minggu, kok.

"Kai, ini ada temen kamu nyariin. Katanya buku kamu ketinnggalan!" panggil ibunya dari bawah.

Kaito bangkit dari kursinya, menutup buku kimia kesayangannya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. "Iya, Kaa-san, tunggu sebentar."

Sambil berjalan turun, Kaito mencoba menebak siapa yang datang ke rumahnya dengan alibi mengembalikan buku. Hmm, mungkin Nero, dia seminggu yang lalu minjem satu seri manga actionnya. Atau mungkin Kiku Juon yang dua hari lalu meminjam buku catatan bahasa Jepangnya.

Kaito yang baru sampai di ruang tamu langsung disambut dengan penampakan seorang gadis berambut toska dengan satu kunciran di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

"Hai, Kaito, aku Miku dan aku datang salam damai," Miku membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri dengan cara anehnya. Kaito balas membungkuk dan baru saja dia menjawab, Miku memotongnya. "Aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu bahwa kau melakukan kesalahan fatal pada CUL."

"CUL? CUL siapa?" tanya Kaito. "Kayaknya kamu salah orang. Udah, ya, bentar lagi aku harus ke anime favoriteku bakal tayang. Pintu keluarnya di sebelah sana. Selamat tinggal!"

Dia kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan menutupnya dan menyalakan televisi di kamarnya. Dia mencolokkan flashdisk ke belakang TV canggihnya dan mulai mencari-cari video rahasia di flashdisk tersebut dengan remote. Setelah file rahasia tersebut ditemukan dia menekan tombol play dan menyeringai. Dia menarik sebuah dakimakura dari kolong kasurnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku melihatmu…" Miku tiba-tiba muncul dari lemari baju Kaito.

"GAHHH, MIKU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA?! JANGAN MASUK KE LEMARI ORANG SEENAKNYA!" teriak Kaito sambil melempar kembali dakimuranya ke kolong kasur dan menarik selimut dari tempat tidurnya untuk menutupi layar televisinya yang masih menayangkan video rahasianya tersebut.

"Kau.. harus.. mengembalikan.. CUL!" dalam satu hentakan tangan Miku, lemari Kaito hancur, menghempaskan pakaian-pakaian dan barang-barang rahasianya.

Cuma stik PS portable sama kabel OTG kok. Serius. Itu barang rahasianya.

Kaito melongo. BELUM BERES JUGA KESIALANNYA?!

"EH, MIKU-TEME, CUL ITU SIAPA?!" Kaito protes sambil mencopot kabel televisinya dari stopkontak. Takut, Miku tiba-tiba marah dan melemparkan selimutnya dari layar televisi. "Lagian, gimana caranya lu ngehancurin lemari gue? Apa elu sejenis esper?"

"CUL itu adalah pemilik buku yang kemarin kau buang. Saat kau mengambilnya dari jalan, buku itu tanpa sengaja member memori tentang pemiliknya kepada orang yang menyentuhnya, tapi harus saat gelombang pikirann arwah dan gelombang pikiran kau itu harus sama. Itulah alasan kenapa saat di jalan dan di kantor polisi kemarin, kau menyebut bahwa buku tersebut milik Amaterasu yang merupakan ID L*ne CUL, padahl kau sendiri nggak kenal dengan CUL. Seolah-olah nama itu muncul begitu saja di kepalanya, membuatnya seolah-olah kalau Amaterasu itu Cuma khayalan saja." Miku mejelaskan panjang lebar sampai mulutnya berbusa dan Kaito justru garuk-garuk kepala. 70% nggak mengerti dengan cerita Miku yang bisa dijadiin pidato penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Ah, alay banget sih. Elu kira ini anime shounen? Nemu buku terus gue kudu ngeberesin dendam sang empunya buku? Basi, ah!" Kaito membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak pocky banana-choco dan memakannya sendirian tanpa ada niat berbagi dengan Miku yang notabenenya tamu tak diundang.

Miku mencomot satu pocky dengan polosnya dan Kaito langsung melempar sebuah deathglare ke arah Miku.

"Arwah kek, memori kek, CUL kek, terserah elu deh. Bukan urusan gue."

Dengan kata lain, Kaito menolak permohonan Miku yang masih disimpan di kepala.

"Jangan gitu dong!? Tolongin aku deh, please…" Miku melancarkan jurus puppy eyes untuk merayu Kaito.

"Meh, sekarang dia malah merengek," Kaito memasukkan sebatang pocky ke hidung Miku. " Dennger yee, gue nggak mau ikut campur dalam urusan kalian berdua! Masalah kalian berdua itu! Lagian siapa yang suruh buang buku sembarangan?"

"Ayolah, please…" Miku memohon lagi. Kini dengan puppy eyes yang sudah naik pangkat. "Aku mau deh main pepero game sama elu sampai ini bibir jontor asal elu mau bantuin gue untuk nemuin balik buku itu!"

Miku masih memohon, sekarang dia malah tiduran dengan posisi menggoda tapi Kaito hanya menatapnya datar. Dia nggak tertarik sama sekali.

Kaito menggeleng sambil melempar kotak pocky kea rah Miku.

Keputusan sudah final, dia nggak akan membantu cewek ini.

"Mimpi lu. Lagian gue bentar lagi ujian, mending gue belajar. Bentar lagi gue ujian masuk universitas nih!" ucap Kaito.

Miku duduk dan menghela nafas. "Iya sudah, aku pergi…" Miku berdiri dengan lesu dan berjalan keluar kamar Kaito.

"Iya, pergi sana elu! Jangan balik lagi!" usir Kaito dengan nada senang yang tak terdefinisikan.

Kaito memastikan bahwa Miku benar-benar sudah keluar dari rumahnya.

Miku sudah pergi. Yes!

Kaito kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya yang berantakan.

"Haah, menyebalkan,"

Kaito menatap layar iPod rakitannya dan tiba-tiba layar iPod-ya menghitam. "Waduh, kenapa lagi ini, 'ya?"

[AKU KEMBALI!]

Miku berteriak dalamm bentuk AI, Artificial Intellegence, dengan cengiran lebar lima jari yang sangat OOC.

[AKU KEMBALI DENGAN WUJUD AI UNTUK MENGHANTUIMU, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHA!]

Miku, si gadis esper—menurut Kaito—muncul kembali untuk mengganggu kehidupann Kaito yang belum bisa dikatakan damai.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW? REVIEW, PLEASE, NO MATTER HOW SADIST IT IS!

YOUR REVIEW IS THE BEST CURE FOR THE AUTHOR-BLOCKULOSIS!~

.

.

.

Shintaro Arisa and CakeDoS, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : Beginning .

.  
Kaito shock. Demi apapun dia belum pernah instal AI dengan wajah seperti Miku!

Satu keputusan. Kaito membuang perangkat elektronik yang satu itu.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine.

Fic collaboration with CakeDoS!

Warning : AU, MISSING PLOT, BAHASA NGGAK BAKU, DLL.

ENJOY!

.

Keesokan harinya...

Sambil menghafal beberapa buah rumus fluida, Kaito mendengarkan lagu lewat ponselnya dan seorang guru yang biasanya menjaga perpus datang ke kelasnya lalu mengumumkan bahwa Pak Tua yang biasa ngajar fisika sedang sakit.

"Guru kalian sudah titip ke ibu, untuk menggantikan jam pelajarannya, daripada kalian main-main, kalian ditugasin untuk bantuin ibu buat beresin gedung arsip." ucap guru itu dengan nada final dan senyum, ralat, seringai di wajahnya yang mulai menampakkan kerutan-kerutan halus.

Dengan anggukan tidak rela, seluruh murid di kelas itu menjawab laporan tersebut.

NaCl H2SO4 NH4Cl Penyangga MRTi

Dia belajar kimia sebelum dia pergi untuk membantu mengurus arsip.

Dan di sana dia bertemu...

Si cewek misterius yang bisa muncul dimana-mana...

Hatsune Miku...

"SIALAN KAU, DASAR MAKHLUK ASTRAL! KENAPA KAU MUNCUL DIMANA-MANA?!" umpat Kaito sambil melempar buku kimianya.

"Aku bukan makhluk astral. Aku ini salah satu orang yang bisa mengendalikan kemampuan otakku sampai 90% makanya aku bisa muncul dimana-mana," Miku mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Maka dari itu, supaya aku nggak muncul dimana-mana, bantu aku, please..." Miku merapatkan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Lagi, Miku diusir dari hadapan Kaito.

Setelah itu, Kaito kembali ke kelas untuk belajar untuk ulangan besok, yaitu matematika dan biologi.

"Oi, Kai," Nero, teman dekat Kaito menghampirinya dengan sebuah buku matematika. "Gue mau tanya, soal cewek yang elu temuin sebelum kita beresin perpus. Dia itu siapanya elu?"

Kaito hanya mengangkat kepalanya, matanya seolah-olah bertanya 'Apaan?'.

"Oh dia. Tuh, di luar."

Nero melongok keluar jendela dan melihat seorang cewek sedang melakukan negosiasi alot dengan satpam sekolah.

"WADUH! Itu cewek berani amat sama Al-sensei!?" Nero berseru.

"Palingan nanti dia pulang. Gue aja nggak bisa menang lawan Al-sensei. Apalagi dia.." Kaito membalas cuek. "Oh ya, di perpus tadi gue liat denah sekolah. Daerah yang dikasih tanda silang di samping kebun kepala sekolah itu, apa?"

"Eh, lu nggak tau, ya?" Nero menatap Kaito. "Di sekolah kita emang makam. Cewek itu meninggal gegara kecelakaan di sekolah. Tau tangga dekat gudang, 'kan? Nah, kejadiannya di situ."

"Penyebabnya apa?"

"Dia dikejar kepala sekolah kita yang lama. Yah, tahu sendiri, deh. Cewek itu lari untuk menghindari kepala sekolah yang mau, maaf, memperkosanya."

"Cewek itu siapa?"

"Nama aslinya sih, nggak tahu. Tapi inisialnya CUL."

Kaito membulatkan matanya.

"Seriusan? Dimana?!"

"Tu. Disitu." Nero menunjuk ke arah samping kebun.

Kaito segera meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan ke kebun sekolah. Sesampainya disana, dia menemukan batu nisan.

"Oh jadi ini yang namanya CUL." Kata Kaito. "Yaudah, RIP in Peace."

Kaito meninggalkan makam tersebut.

Nero yang baru saja berniat menyusul Kaito, membatalkan niatnya karena Kaito sudah kembali. Nero tak mngucapkn apapun dan hanya mengekor di balik Kaito yang sedang konsentrasi dengan dengan buku biologinya. Tiba-tiba, Nero menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaito ganas.

"KAITO! KAITO-KAMPRET, LU DENGER GUE KAGAK?!" Nero mengguncang bahu Kaito.  
"GILA! CEWEK MUNCUL ITU LAGI!"

Kaito berputar dan melempar buku biologinya ke arah yang ditunjuk Nero.

"Kamu siapa pake acara lempar buku ke aku segala!? Sini! Ikut aku!" Miku menarik tangan Kaito dan Nero ditinggal begitu saja.

Dengan terpaksa, Kaito mengikuti, Miku.  
Ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Aku CUL. Kamu baru saja mengunjungi 'kuburan'ku pagi ini." Kata CUL ambigu tapi Kaito nggak peka.

"Banyak bercandanya ah. Orang mati harusnya tetap mati. Konsep 'arwah melayang' itu bohong banget. Kapan sih lo bakal pergi,  
Miku?" Tanya Kaito, frustrasi, sambil menarik rambut merah gadis di depan mereka.

Cukup sudah. Dia nggak berurusan dengan semua hal chuunibyou ini!

"Denger, 'ya, cowok aneh! Ah, elu juga rambut kuning!" Miku menunjuk Nero.

"Maaf, tapi ini bukan kuning. Ini emas. Tolong diralat." Nero menyanggah dan langsung ditabok sepatu oleh Kaito.

"Gue bakal pergi seandainya lu atau kalian berdua nemuin buku gue!" ucap Miku sambil menunjuk Nero dan Kaito bergantian.

Kaito terlihat tak peduli karena sudah jengah menghadapi Miku sementara Nero terlihat gemetaran.

Miku cantik-cantik serem juga, men.

"Heh, makhluk astral, udah gue bilang atau mungkin lu liat sendiri, itu buku udah dibakar di kantor polisi sono. Kenapa coba elu nggak ngehantui polisi-polisi itu aja, hah?!" Kaito menarik buku biologinya. "Seminggu ini, gue dan dia ada ulangan tengah semester. Jangan ganggu kita dalam seminggu. Kalau lu memenuhi syarat, gue bakal bantuin elu."

"What, kita? Gue nggak ikut, ah!" Nero hendak kabur namun kakinya dijegal Kaito. "Lu ikut, rambut kuning, gimana-gimana juga elu yang nunjukin makam tuh cewek,"

"S***." Nero hanya bisa mengumpat sambil mengacak rambut emasnya.

"Gak usah maksain deh. Kalau nggak mau jug nggak apa. Gue bisa cari bantuan orang lain aja." Miku pergi. Nero pulang.

Kaito ditinggal. Seminggu. Lumayan. Dia bisa tenang dalam beberapa hari..

.

Setelah kepergian Miku yang entah kemana, Kaito dan Nero kembali ke kelas mereka.

Kaito mendapat e-mail dari seseorang yang mengaku bernama CUL.

Kaito tersenyum.

Ah, dia akan bebas dari Miku mulai sekarang.

Sementara itu, Miku pergi ke sekolah lamanya, tempat dimana dia dan CUL menghabiskan masa mudanya (tolong diingat bahwa siswa zaman sekarang itu pergi pagi pulang sore, macam pekerja kantoran/pabrik).

"CUL-chan, seandainya gue bisa ngebangkitin lu lagi gimana? Lu segala buat gue," Miku mojok di perpustakaan bagian arsip lama.

"Udah deh sok emotinal banget lo,  
emangnya gue udah mati apa?" Kata CUL.

Miku melongo.

"Lah kok elo..." Miku kebingungan.

Kaito kembali. "Tuh. Si CUL. Apanya dia udah mati orang kuburannya palsu gitu."

What?!

"Dia nggak mati," Kaito menunjuk CUL."Dia cuma pergi untuk latihan parkour dan nggak mau nyusahin elu. Yah, main-main dengan nyawa, sekalian buat naikin uang saku, iya nggak?"

Kaito mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku.

"Hatsune Miku terlahir dikeluarga pemain akrobat dan master dalam pembuatan perangkat lunak. Itu alasannya kenapa elu bisa ada versi AI dan lolos dari pengamanan Al-sensei dari sekolah gue." Kaito tersenyum simpul.

CUL meraih pundak sahabatnya.

"Gue tahu elu peduli banget sama gue. Tapi gue nggak bisa ngungkapin hobi gue dan buku itu sebenernya cuma diary biasa kok. Bukan sesuatu yang spesial." jelas CUL sambil garuk-garuk kepala iseng.

"Oooh jadi begitu... Terus sampe kapan kita bakal ngarang-ngarang soal parkour?" Tanya Miku sengit.

"Iya bener, udah stop ah. Gue nggak percaya cewek bisa parkour." Kaito menimpali. "Gue curiga. Jangan-jangan elu ngarang lagi!"

"Uhm, jadi kalian belim bisa percaya?" CUL memandang kedua sejoli itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Gimana kalo kalian main ke tempat latihanku aja? Daerah kebun itu." Kata CUL sambil menyeringai.

.

(SKIP TIME)

.  
.

KRIKKK...  
KRIKKK...

Kaito dan Miku tahu mereka ada di pustakaan sekolah dan nggak mungkin ada jangkrik atau semaxamnya di tempat seperti inu.

"Ma-Maksudnya apa coba lu latihan di belakang kebun sekolah orang?! Udahan, ah, lawakannya!" Kaito menyabet satu buku kamus ekonomi di sebelahnya dan melemparnya ke arah CUL.

CUL menghindari buku itu dengan satu gerakan yang amat luwes.

"Miku, gue percaya elu sekarang.  
Gue percaya kalo gue nggak bego dan elu juga enggak bego," Kaito menepuk bahu Miku. "Ayo. Kabur. Gue punya perasaan yang nggak enak soal CUL."

Kaito menarik tangan Miku untuk kabur sementara CUL, dengan entah kekuatan apa, muncul dihadapan mereka.

Mereka berlari tak tentu arah sampai keluar dari sekolah Miku dan kembali ke sekolah Kaito. Mereka capek. CUL terlalu cepat mengejar mereka.

"CUL! Gue mohon berhenti!" ucap Miku, sekarang sambil nangis karena takut.

"Oke, gue bakal berhenti asal elu ikut sama gue. Setuju?"

Mereka berdua hanya bisa.

.

.  
Pagar hidup yang menjadi pembatas antara hutan dan sekolah Kaito terbuka dan menampakkan deretan pohon tinggi dan menakutkan. Mereka takut dan terpesona secara bersamaan.

"Udah masuk sono. Gak usah takut takut." bujuk CUL.

CUL mendorong-dorong keduanya tapi mereka berdua tak mau melangkahkan kakinya.

Kaito menahan kedua cewek itu. "Gue nggak bisa ikut. Tampang kalian berdua mencurigakan. Sebentar," Kaito menelepon Nero untuk datang ke, yang katanya, kuburan. Tak sampai lima menit, pemuda berambut emas itu muncul dengan sebuah camcorder.

"Yosh, ini rekaman terakhir hidup gue," Nero menyorotkan lensa camcorder ke wajahnya. "Gue bakal masuk ke dalam hutan misterius sama sohib gue, temennya sohib gue, dan penghuni hutan."

"Udah. Nggak usah panik gitu. Nyantai aja, nanti aku kasih tau segalanya." Kata CUL dengan senyum ambigunya.

Mereka masuk satu ke dalam hutan. Makin ke dalam makin gelap.

GRUNGG...GRUUNGG.. GRUUNGG..

Mereka melongo. Itu suara gergaji mesin, 'kan?

"Hahaha.. Yumyum. 3 orang sekaligus itu jarang banget...  
Sekarang siapa yang pertama, 'ya?"

Seulas senyum psikopat terpatri di wajah gadis itu dan saat CUL mendekat. Merek tancap gas untuk pergi dengan langkah seribu mereka.

.

THE END OR TO BE CONTINUED .

.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE :

Fic ini terpaksa lanjut. Yah, meskipun baru dua orang yang review..

Oh ya, ada yang tahu pemilik akun ILoveYugiOh63? Dia selalu review 'I don't speak Indonesia' di setiap fic yang saya post tapi sayangnya dia nggak bisa diPM.

ah, segitu dulu dehh..

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

.

SHINTARO ARISQ AND CAKEDOS, OUT! 


End file.
